Fan-folded computer printout paper is being imprinted in large and increasing volumes as computer operations displace conventional techniques in manufacturing, business, government, the courts, and professional offices of all kinds. Review, comparison and re-study of many successive data entries require manual paging of many folds of these fan folded printouts, distracting and tiring the skilled personnel whose alert attention should be devoted to the data alone, and not to the manipulation of the fan folded "pages" on which it is displayed.
As stenographers using abbreviated "shorthand" have switched to note transcribing machines like the "Stenotype" machines utilizing narrow webs of fan-folded paper, display devices have been manufactured, such as my "Transmatic Note Mover" devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,030,923; 2,747,547; 2,737,156; and 2,216,334 all disclose various fan-folded web display devices.
My "Transmatic Note Mover" units provide the convenient advantage of a pivoted, hinged display plane or easel panel customarily upstanding aslant at a convenient display angle, over which the fan-folded web is drawn by foot-switch controlled motor-driven pinch rolls, and which can be readily pivoted forward and downward for removal and insertion of fresh stacks of fan-folded web.
The much greater width of computer printout paper introduces skewing feed problems, and the need for data review at different speeds ranging from high "skimming" speeds to very slow "study" speeds, make a single-speed drive virtually useless.